Typical Potter
by megculber
Summary: Lily Potter is entering her Fourth Year at Hogwarts and this year is promising to be one of mischief and FUN. But also of Danger and discovery of things that were better left undiscovered
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own these characters but I do LOVE J.K. Rowling's work and would like for you all to see what I would have happen next.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a sunny day. There weren't any clouds in sight as the Potters made their way to King's Cross Station. Harry and Ginny Potter where holding hands and talking lightly about the weather and a few wizards who were caught sneaking magic carpets into Digon Alley. Albus and James were arguing about football and why it was or wasn't boring. Albus was quite taken with the idea that football was fascinating; James on the other hand was a diehard Quiditch fan.

Lily, the youngest, was lagging behind everyone else looking around nervously. Mischief was heavy on her brow as she patted her pocket to make sure it was still there. She sighed in relief. It was.

They all entered King's Cross Station and quickly ran through platform 9 ¾, Lily clutching her bag close to her. Owls screeched, cats meowed, and students shouted gleefully to one another. Lily could feel the excitement mounding in her chest. She was going back to Hogwarts; just like everyone else here. But unlike everyone else here she had something special; two some things to be exact. Lily patted her pocket again, just in case they might have slipped out. Lily smiled; they were still there, tucked safely out of sight and summoning charm.

She glanced sideways at her mother. No doubt she wouldn't get to keep the things in her pocket much longer than a few days or weeks at the most. As soon as her father found that they were missing he would tell her mother and each of them would get a howler demanding that they give them back. But a few weeks was all fourteen year old Lily would need with the things; that would be long enough.

"Alright now Albus you take care of your brother and sister," said Harry clapping Albus on the back.

"Dad, I'm the oldest. How come Albus has gotta take care of me, Huh?" demanded James who was entering his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"Because we've never gotten a letter from the Headmistress about destruction to school property due to Albus," said Ginny Potter coldly, glaring at James sternly. Lily smiled; James had always been the one to be considered the most like their Uncle Fred. Albus was the most like their Aunt Hermione. And Lily was most like… well… no one. Lily liked it that way. To her it meant she was the most original. But it also made her feel somewhat left out.

Ginny kissed each one of them and then retreated to talk with Hermione and Ron. Harry shook both James and Albus's hand and then scooped Lily up in a hug.

"Be good," he whispered.

"Dad, I'm always good," laughed Lily jokingly. Harry smiled and took her hand. He pressed a small square of parchment into her palm.

"Don't read this till you get to school," he instructed before giving her another hug and letting her board the Hogwarts Express.

"You ready for a year of fun?" Lily asked her cousin Hugo and best friend Selena as they settled into a compartment.

"Most defiantly," Selena compromised pulling out her customary issue of the Quibbler. Hugo eyed Lily suspiciously.

"What kind of fun exactly?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes; you could always count on Hugo to be the goodie-goodie. But then again he was Hermione's son so it was only to be suspected of him.

"The kind that involves these," said Lily pulling out the things she had stored in her pockets.

Hugo looked at Lily, worry and fear creasing his brow. Selena peaked over the Quibbler and let out a "oooo".

"You've gone mad haven't you?" asked Hugo looking again at the things in Lily's hands.

Across town in the Potters house, Harry opened the secret compartment in his desk and found it empty. He smiled.

"Have fun Lil," he whispered to the empty drawer.

**Tell me what you think!! AND try and guess what Lily took. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble's Best Friend

"Oh look it's Malfoy and his death eaters," muttered James bitterly as Scorpious Malfoy and his devoted followers passed, their noses held high. Lily glared at him as he passed. She remembered only too well how many tricks he and his "disciples" had played on her and Selena in their first year at Hogwarts. One involved a frog and several Puking Pastels. Lily hadn't spoken to her Uncle George for around two months afterward.

"I wish he would just go ahead and drop out already, we all know his grades suck," whispered Rose to James and Lily. Hugo was too busy trying to hide behind Rose, whom he was about a foot taller than.

"Hey Lily what's shakin'?" asked Jonathan Thomas giving Lily a little wink. Lily rolled her eyes and exchanged and exasperated look with James. Many boys thought that because her mother had dated everyone in her year that she, Lily was the exact same. It had taken Lily nearly two years and countless trips to detention for Lily to get the point across that she was only her mother's daughter in looks.

Only a few boys had remained convinced that Lily was "easy". Jonathan Thomas was one of them.

_Well,_ thought Lily patting her pocket again. _ I suppose I'll just have to break his nose…again. _

"Alright well standing here isn't getting us to the feast any fast now is it?" said James and he started striding up to the Castle and its open doors.

"Rose, can you put Jonathan in detention for being a git?" Lily asked biting her lip angrily. Rose laid her hand on Lily's shoulder and shook her head slowly with a frown on her face. Rose like Hugo was a goodie-goodie and refused to use her prefect privileges to help Lily out with her boy crisis.

"Fine," Lily said indignantly sweeping away angrily, dragging Hugo along with her.

"Lily, you should just ignore him," said Hugo as they reached the Castle with its welcoming glow and warm aromas spilling out the open doors. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but sense when have I ever done what I _should_ do?" Lily asked glaring at the back of Jonathan Thomas's head.

"Never too late to start," said a voice behind her. Lily spun around in surprise. There stood her best friend, Seth Chives. Seth had been one of the only boys who hadn't know about her mother's reputation and the only one who had bothered to help her in her endless quest to prove that she was _**not**_ in any way like her mother.

Lily bolted forward and nearly strangled Seth in a bone crushing hug.

"Why weren't you on the train?" she quarried of him as they followed the rest of the students into the Great Hall.  
"My mum… well she kinda forgot. You know her, absent minded and all. Dad wasn't too pleased that he had to lend me his broom just so I could get to school on time," Seth chuckled as though remembering something funny. He draped his arm easily around my shoulders and we walked naturally to the Gryffindor table.

Lily and Seth plopped down quietly; Seth arm remained around Lily's shoulders.

"I'm hungry," complained Hugo as he sat down across from Lily and Seth.

"What else is new?" asked Albus sarcastically as he sat down on Lily's left. Lily snickered.

* * *

"Seth, Seth wake up," hissed Lily from her perch on top of his knees. Seth bolted up right, and nearly knocked Lily off the bed.

"Oh sorry Lil," said Seth as he steadied Lily and sat her down beside him on the bed.

"Guess what I got?" riddled Lily as she stuffed a big wade of material into the pocket of her robe.

"What Lil?" asked Seth groggily.

"You're suppose to guess."

"A new wand, I don't know, Lily I'm tired," complained Seth pulling the covers over his head. Lily yanked the covers away from him and gave him a pleading look.

"Please guess Seth," she begged.

"Lily…" groaned Seth.

"Fine," said Lily bitterly. "I'll just show you." There was a little rustling noise and Lily held out two things in front of Seth.

"Lily I can't see anything it's dark."

"Lumos," muttered Lily and the tip of her wand ignited.

"Oh," said Seth wide awake now. "Do you change your name to Trouble or something?" Lily rolled her eyes at his witless joke.

"Well you're Trouble's best friend so are you in or out?"

"Are you kidding?..."


End file.
